


buhangin sa paa, dagat ay kumakanta

by wonsbwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Exes to Lovers, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Summer Romance, bahala ka na lord, wonboo
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsbwoo/pseuds/wonsbwoo
Summary: Seungkwan needed a breather and his ex boyfriend happens to be available.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	buhangin sa paa, dagat ay kumakanta

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed and is a chaptered fic. di ko alam kung ilang chapters 'to kasi it was a spur of the moment writing. i really don't know rin kung regular ang updates nito sana sipagin ako but... hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> will also add tags as the story progresses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things didn't go well as planned

“Are you really sure about this?” Seungkwan hears his brother sigh, as Chan stood by the doorway of Seungkwan’s room, watching him pack his things as if hindi na siya babalik.

“‘Wag kang OA, pwede? Two weeks lang ako doon,” he says, finally closing his baggage. 

Seungkwan needed a breather. He wanted to take a break from everything. Family, toxic workmates, his boss… you name it. Pati ang traffic sa Manila ay gusto niya munang iwasan for at least two weeks pero mukhang mahihirapan siyang makaalis because of his overprotective brother, Seungcheol.

“Where are you even going?” Dumiretso papasok sa kwarto ang kuya niya at naupo sa sulok ng kama. 

Seungkwan sighs. “Cebu.”

“Where exactly in Cebu?”

“I don’t know! Lugar sa Cebu kung saan mahihirapan kayong hagilapin ako,” halos mastuck na yung eyeball niya sa likod ng utak niya sa pagkalala ng pag-irap niya. 

This is why he needed a breather. Masyadong nakakasakal ang lahat ng tao.

Literal na breather.

Nakita niya how his brother’s facial expression softens at his words. 

Seungkwan stands in the middle of his room, in front of Seungcheol at nagbuntong hininga. “Just two weeks, Kuya Cheol. 14 days. I already booked the tour package. Minsan lang ‘to oh?” 

“Mag-isa ka lang?”

Parang nabunutan siya ng tinik kasi parang convinced na kuya niya sa pag-alis niya.

“Hindi. Kasama ko si Mingyu,” sabi niya bago umupo sa tabi ni Seungcheol, pushing his maleta under his bed.

“Why Mingyu?” Seungcheol stares at him na parang may sinabi siyang mali.

“Why not Mingyu?” sagot niya pabalik nang may diin sa ‘not’ kasabay ng pagtaas ng isa niyang kilay.

“May boyfriend ‘yun diba?”

Out of all his brothers, si Seungcheol ‘yung palaging may pinakamaraming tanong. Seungkwan gets it. He’s just looking out for them dahil siya ‘yung panganay at ilang taon na rin siyang tumayong tatay nilang limang magkakapatid. There are times Seungkwan can’t help but be annoyed.

“They broke up. Friends lang kami atsaka…” he stands up at naglakad papalabas ng kwarto, feeling suffocated.  “For couples yung tour package. Gusto ko makatipid.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Seungkwan fishes for his phone in his pocket to set an alarm dahil madaling araw ‘yung flight nila ni Mingyu. Sakto namang nagring at nagliwanag yung screen ng phone niya.

_ Mingyu Kim calling… _

He presses the green button at nilapit sa tenga ang telepono as he rests his head sa headboard.

“Seungkwan, sorry!” Bungad ng kaibigan niya. Naimagine na agad ni Seungkwan yung itsura ni Mingyu na nagkakamot ng ulo. He sounded like the apology was serious.

“Bakit?” tanong ni Seungkwan.

“May emergency kasi…”

Automatic na napataas ang kilay ni Seungkwan. Ang wrong timing naman.

“Pwede naman nating i-move if you like? I can call the agency.”

There was a moment of silence bago nagsalita uli si Mingyu. “They need me sa site. It will take at least a week to monitor everything.” Seungkwan hears the other sigh sa kabilang linya.

_ Punyeta. _

God didn’t make Seungkwan patient.

“Ano nang gagawin? Cacancel yung flight? Cacancel yung tour package? Fully paid na natin ‘yun, Gyu. Non-refundable kaya ‘yun,” he tried to sound as mahinhin as possible pero mukhang hindi effective. Imbes na makapagrelax siya ay parang lalo lang siyang nasstress dahil sa kaibigan.

Mingyu clicks his tongue. “I actually called the agency an hour ago. Matutuloy ka pa rin naman.”

“What? Paano yung tour package? For cou—”

“For couples, I know. That’s why matutuloy ka. You’re going with someone.”

Napabalikwas si Seungkwan sa kama niya dahil sa sinabi ni Mingyu.

_ Going with someone? What kind of fuckery is this? _

Who even is that someone? Wala namang masyadong mutual friends si Seungkwan at si Mingyu bukod sa mga katrabaho nilang mga peste(accoring to Seungkwan). 

Paulit-ulit na tinatawag ni Mingyu si Seungkwan sa kabilang linya pero parang lumalabas lang sa kabilang tenga niya sa kakaisip kung sino ba ‘yung someone na tinutukoy ni Mingyu.

Could it be Soonyoung? Mingyu’s ex? Pwede. They’re close naman.

Could it be Minghao? Mingyu’s younger brother? Malabo.

Kung anu-ano na ‘yung possibilities na pumasok sa isip ni Seungkwan.

Could it be…

Nanlaki yung mata niya upon his realization.

“Mingyu Kim, don’t tell me isa sa mga kapatid ko ‘yung ipapasama mo sa’kin?”

There was a short deafening silence bago nakarinig ng malakas na halakhak si Seungkwan sa kabilang linya. “Putangina mo, Mingyu. I’d rather go alone.”

“Gag— Wait! Hah— Fuck, ang sakit na ng tiyan ko,” halos wala nang marinig si Seungkwan kundi tawa ng kaibigan.

Again, God didn’t make him patient.

“Alam mo, putangina, I’m going alone. Kahit abutin pa ng ilang libo ‘yung expenses ko, I am going alone.”

Mukhang nakarecover na sa pagtawa si Mingyu. “Do you really hate your brothers that much?”

“No!” depensa agad ni Seungkwan. “Alam mo namang I wanted a temporary escape from everything kasi everything here in Manila stresses me out diba? I don’t hate my brothers. Ayoko lang muna makasama sila for atleast two weeks.” It was true. Mainis man siya nang paulit-ulit sa mga kuya niya, he knows he’ll never get to the point where he’ll loathe them. Wala naman na kasi siyang ibang ginawa sa pamamahay na ‘to kundi maging punching bag ng lahat. Ganun ba talaga yung consequences kapag bunso ka?

Seungkwan sighs, lips turning into a frown. “Seriously, Mingyu. Kung ano man ‘yang pinaplano mo sa akin at kung sino man sa mga kapatid ko, don’t.”

“Chill! I know how badly you wanted to relax. Hindi ka naman siguro magfifile ng leave for two weeks kung hindi diba?”

“‘Yun naman pala eh. Then why do you want me to go on a trip with my br—”

“I didn’t say anything about you going on a trip with your brother,” pagputol uli sakanya ni Mingyu.

“Can you just get straight to the point?” napapikit na nang mariin si Seungkwan sa inis. Kanina pa siya dapat tulog. Ang ayaw niya sa lahat ay ‘yung biglaang change of plans but look where he is right now. God, give him patience.

“I know someone who can keep you company.”

“Sino nga?”

“He already booked his flight. Nakaimpake na rin siya. Sa airport na lang kayo magkikita mam—”

“Putangi—”

“Si Wonwoo, ‘yung ex mo. No choice ka na. Bye.” 

  
  


* * *

Seungkwan has checked in already and he’s only waiting for his flight to be called pero hanggang ngayon wala pa rin ‘yung sinasabi ni Mingyu na sasama sakanya sa Cebu.

After their call last night, wala nang ibang nagawa si Seungkwan dahil it was last minute and he didn’t want to cancel everything either. Wala naman sigurong mawawala sa pagsama sakanya ni Wonwoo sa loob ng dalawang linggo. Besides, it was puppy love. It all happened in high school. May sari-sariling buhay na sila ngayon.

He heard his phone ting, receiving a message from Mingyu.

_ Mingyu Kim _

_ Magccheck-in na daw siya wait mo lang *wink emoji* _

Seungkwan rolls his eyes. He could’ve just given Wonwoo his number.

He decided to just leave Mingyu on read dahil there’s no need to rush. They still have at least an hour bago matawag ang flight number nila.

One thing Seungkwan hates the most is being late kaya sana hindi late si Wonwoo today.

Napaisip tuloy siya when was the last time he’s seen Wonwoo. He remembers seeing him before college application starts pero pagkatapos no’n, wala na siyang balita kay Wonwoo. It’s like he disappeared into thin air though they ended their relationship on good terms (at least for Seungkwan). 

He also remembers how they look like back in high school. Chubby pa si Seungkwan noon, sobrang singkit ng mata plus rosy cheeks. While Wonwoo… si Wonwoo yung palaging naaasar na sobrang payat pero gwapo. There will always be that one guy na may buhok na gayang gaya kay Justin Bieber at si Wonwoo ‘yun. Napangiti na lang si Seungkwan. 

He can say nagglow up siya during college. But didn’t they all? Isang phase lang naman sa buhay yung pagiging panget unless… joke.

It felt nice to reminisce mag-isa. Pakiramdam niya tuloy ay bumabalik siya sa high school where college admissions at lovelife lang ‘yung problema niya. 

This is a good start, Seungkwan thinks.

Seungkwan opens his phone again to check the time. He was about to call Mingyu dahil half an hour na lang at wala pa rin ‘yung kasama niya when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. 

He was a bit startled at muntik na niyang mabitawan ang telepono kaya nilingon niya ‘to.

“Hey!” bati sakanya ng lalaki.

Wonwoo has his wavy hair brushed up with his sunglasses. It was completely different from the semi-kalbo cut he always had back then. The other is wearing a clean white button down polo na sinadyang naka-unbotton ang first two buttons, flexing his toned chest. Again, completely different from the twink that he is years ago. He then matched it with denim shorts and… flip flops. 

Sengkwan gulps. He didn’t mean to eye Wonwoo like that. 

“Long time no see?” sabi ni Wonwoo na may malapad na ngiti habang nakatingin pababa sakanya, habang siya naman nakaupo.

Jesus Christ, since when did his high school lover look this good?

“Hey…” he manages to blurt out.

God, let this be a good trip.


End file.
